


Wild Night At Old Lestallum

by QueerEmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEmo/pseuds/QueerEmo
Summary: Going out on the road with a bunch of guys doesn't allow for time for some "self love" so you decide to have some fun with two of your favorite boys.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Wild Night At Old Lestallum

Being dragged around all the time by four sweaty guys wasn't what you were imagining when King Regis approached you and asked you to escort Noctis to his bride in Altissia. It had already been a few weeks out on the road with the men and Six knows how much longer you could stand it. It wasn't that you didn't like them, not at all, they were classmates and co-workers but spending 24/7 with them in a car, or running around a damn volcano with a killer bird that shouldn't even be able to fly gets old after the first couple weeks. Not to mention the fact that you had been camping for the past couple of days and it was starting to take a toll on your back, having to cram into a tiny tent with the same big sweaty men who haven't taken a shower since an intense battle wasn't the greatest. 

"Gladio I swear to Six if you make us camp one more time I will cut you off of your Cup Of Noodles supply." You had been driving for two hours to Old Lestallum and he was talking about camping again," What made you so mad (y/n)? If you're going to threaten my supply then you better have a good reason behind it." You cupped your head in your hands and felt the slick sweat from the last fight cling to your hands, all you wanted was a warm bed and a good shower." Well Gladdy we've been camping for nearly a whole week and I'd like to take a shower for a change." You stared at him intently and mustered up your best glare, it must've worked because Gladio crossed his arms and firmly said 'Fine' like a child who wanted to eat at a restaurant but had to settle for the food at home. Satisfied with that response you tapped Ignis on the shoulder," Well you heard the man Iggy hotel time!" You could almost feel him adjust his glasses as he said," Loud and clear." 

The ride took no more than fifteen minutes and in the meantime you had some fun planned. You hadn't been able to have some 'fun' with yourself in a long time since you hit the road and figured you could break that dry spell real quick while in the shower. Just thinking about having the hot water beat down against your skin while fondling yourself while the boys were in the next room was already enough to get you excited; your libido had always been insane but you had no idea that this special mission would take this long. 

Arriving at the hotel you let out a heavy sigh and breathed in the scent of cheap air freshener which was better than whatever the five of you smelled like. "May we get a room with two queen sized beds and a pull out couch?" Noctis put the gil out on the counter for the poor cashier who had to work at this ungodly hour of the night. "I'm sorry sir we only have a room with one King bed ,however, we can deliver a mattress to your room," the man droned out. Everyone looked at each other. There was no way that they could all fit on one bed regardless of its size. " Oh no, I guess we'll have to go camping." Gladio said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Oh hell no," you walked up to the cashier," we'll take that room sir thanks for your time," and as you turned back to Gladdy you annoyingly said,'' You and Prompto can go camping while the civilized ones get showered!" Hardly thinking you grab Noctis' shirt collar and Ignis' wrist and go to the room marked available then with one swift move opened the door, practically threw Noct and Iggy in the room, and slammed the door shut. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, you look outside the window and saw Gladio fireman carrying Prompto away down the road to the nearby forest, even though Prompto was struggling he just wasn't getting out of his grasp. You chuckled, then looked back to the two surprised men behind you, it was silent for a few seconds before Noct called dibs on the shower and Ignis claiming he'd go in after Noctis; being too tired and sweaty to argue much you just flopped your corpse on the nearby king bed. At last you were going to sleep on something more comfortable than literal rocks and you remembered your secret plan and looked around the room. It seemed as if Ignis was intently reading a book and Noct was in the shower so the coast was clear. 

Flipping around the bed, to stop facing Ignis, you began to massage your breasts through your shirt and bra while your other hand made its way between your thighs. Feeling your body relax at your own touch, but then quickly tighten up with a different need, no, a hunger to be touched in all the right ways. Continuing your 'warm-up' you made sure to listen for the bathroom door opening or Ignis shifting in his seat, but it was hard to focus when you had this growing need welling up inside you causing you to feel hot, the heat easily making its way to your cheeks. 

You snaked your hand under your shirt and continued to massage and pinch your sensitive buds, while using your hand to go into your panties and gently rub against your clit, keeping a steady pace. At that moment Noct opened the bathroom, drying his hair off, effectively ruining the rhythm you had. He told Ignis it was his turn in the bathroom. Although frustrated you put your shirt back down and readjusted your panties; then looked over to see Noct in only his underwear, you weren't embarrassed as you were used to him getting dressed in the wild, but this time you noticed the outline of a bulge curving tenting his boxer-briefs making it near impossible to look away, but with the grace of whatever weird sex goddess looking over you, you managed to pull your eyes away from the considerable mass before you. 

"How does it feel to actually be clean?" Yes you were horny but this doesn't mean you couldn't sneak in some looks while keeping casual conversation. "Well the water ran with dirt for the first few minutes but I think I finally got most of it out." The prince said, having a normal conversation when you were horny was difficult, but luckily it was a skill you had mastered and yes even with the sneaked looks at Noctis' "friend" and his lean physique.

Luckily Ignis took a quick shower and left the bathroom, when he came out he was in his boxers and a black tank top which showed off what his jackets tried to cover. Not wanting to draw attention to yourself you shuffled to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind you, stripping the filthy clothes you had on. Turning on the shower you sat on the toilet while waiting for the shower to start warming up you decided to kill some time. 

Taking your fingers, you ran them through your folds making sure to tease your hole every time you passed it. You let out a muffled moan and had to catch yourself so you wouldn't alert the boys. Wait, why were you trying to keep this a secret? Of course you had secretly fantasized about that in the past; why not give them a show now. You stepped into the shower and began washing yourself while pleasuring your aching need every chance you got. Letting your hands travel all over your body and embracing the warmth that surrounded you and even being noisier than usual just to try and elicit a reaction from them. Of course you knew what you were doing was evil on the boys part, but sometimes getting into mischief was the best part of the job. 

Once you finished bathing you stepped out of the shower realized in your horny haze you forgot to get your last clean pair of pajamas out of your bag and that the only towel left in the bathroom was a face cloth, so you had to go out naked. Maybe you could get some action tonight, only if you played your cards right the only downside being that thinking was needed.

Quickly taking in a breath you walked out, hiding half of your body behind the door, and asked them," Hey could one of you get my suitcase out of the car?" They instantly looked away to be polite. "Um... (y/n)?" Noct started hesitantly, "you're not wearing anything, maybe you could cover up?" Thinking quickly you mustered up why you were naked," Some people used up all the clean towels and I'm not drying off with a face towel." 

You saw that both of their faces were fully flushed with red. The both of them were having some difficulty containing what was downstairs. "I'll get it!" Noct said, throwing on some clothes and leaving the room. Now was the perfect time to put your plan into action, you walked over to Ignis and took a hold of his wrists leading them away from the arm rest and onto your ass. "(y/n)! What are you doing?" Ignis exclaimed. You shushed him and kissed him deeply, letting your tongue explore his mouth, lifting up his tank top to feel his muscles and give him a little massage. Your hand made its way into Ignis' boxers and started to stroke, feeling his member get harder as you touched him leading him to moan as your mouths were in embrace. 

He was surprised to be sure but he didn’t seem to mind it at all. You could tell in the way he kissed, that he’d been holding back just as much as you over these few weeks. His hands travelled all over your ass and groped it, of course you appreciated the friction but you wanted more, no, you needed more. Grabbing one of his hands you guided it towards your needy, slick heat. Seemingly getting the hint he began to gently press the pad of his finger against your clit and massaged circles, causing you to moan gently inside his mouth.

Suddenly Noctis opened the door and immediately covered his eyes then frustratedly said," Guys! Why! You knew I'd be back!" Time for part two of your plan to go into action... here goes nothing ," Oh I was well aware" You got off from on top of Ignis leaving him to try and calm his breath on the chair. Swinging your hips as you walked over to Noctis, seeing his flustered expression made your heart jump a little.

Reaching out your arm you curled it around him, like a snake catching its prey, and yanked him back into the room and closed the door. Making quick work of his pants zipper you then shoved your hands into his underwear and quickly found his half hard cock, which twitched at the sudden brush of your hand earning you a quiet moan from him. It was all so cute of Noctis, to be this shy, when you felt strong arms wrap around you, it was Ignis. “Darling what are you going to do?” he whispered in your ear devilishly,” You’ve gotten Noct and myself all riled up.” Punctuating that last statement by grinding his clothed member against your ass, you couldn’t help but let out a moan. Feeling a second pair of arms wrap around you from Noctis he continued the conversation,” Yeah, I mean, it’s rather obvious that you planned to get some action tonight. So what do you want to do with us?” His touch is not as confident as Ignis’ but still more than welcome.

Your imagination started to spin there was so much you wanted to do, but you knew that if you let yourself become too swept off your feet then the arousal would eat you alive. 

“To start off I’d like to have Ignis eat me out; while you, Noctis, sit next to me and let me jerk you off.” Such vulgar language left your mouth, however, right now your pride hardly mattered, just getting what your aching pussy desperately wanted. Ignis seemed taken aback, as you felt his grip loosen, then tighten once again as he lifted you up over his shoulder as he carried you to the bed with Noctis following closely behind. As Ignis gently lays you against the bed, you notice Noctis taking off his clothes fully revealing his lean figure, noticing immediately that his cock was now fully erect, he was nice and long perfect for reaching those places your fingers couldn’t . Ignis then followed suit, first taking off his tank top and boxers that hugged what it was supposed to be hiding, his cock had a nice girth to and was just slightly shorter than Noctis’. 

Now before you were two incredibly hot and toned men at your beck and call, both ready and willing to please. Noctis’ eyes were eating up your naked image, taking in entirely what he was about to do with you. Ignis on the other hand, his eyes seemed entirely fixed on your face; of course he looked at your whole body, however, every time he finished looking at what you showed very few people, his eyes would meet yours soaking up the lust filled look in your eyes. 

“Well what are you waiting for boys?” You teased them a little seeing both of them come out of their trances. Ignis made his way between your legs resting his face against your thigh and slowly sliding his head up towards your pussy. “Are you sure about this (y/n)?” He said in a worried tone pushing up his glasses and looking at you. Your face immediately softened as you cupped his cheek in your hand and rubbed your thumb along his jawline. “Ignis, please, you know that whenever I start something I make sure to finish it.” With that he buried his mouth in your cunt and began to lick across your folds finding all the spots that made you the noisiest. 

Then you felt a depression in the bed and looked over to see Noct climbing right next to you, his hard shaft in hand, black hair hardly concealing the lust for you in his eyes and yet there seemed to be some hesitation. “It’s ok Noct I don’t bite.” You joked. “No it’s not that it’s just. It’s my first time doing something like this… at all. I guess I’m nervous.” Your eyes lit up, he was a virgin! “Don’t worry Noct, I’ll take good care of you. The both of you.” You knew that he could get embarrassed easily, and that just made him cuter. Noct smiled and inched closer to your naked form, the second he got close enough you reached out your hand and grabbed his member, setting up a steady rhythm and not going too fast. Quickly, your attention was drawn away from Noct, making your pace falter for a second, Ignis had found some of your sweet spots, licking up between your wet entrance and your clit giving generous attention to both. The shower had made his usually gelled hair lay down, that made him more alluring to you. Ignis’ deep green eyes threatened to swallow you whole as he continued licking and sucking at your clit, closing your eyes, you let the waves of pleasure wash over your whole body. He was so good to you and very clearly knew exactly what he was doing, like he was putting ingredients together while cooking. 

“Oh Six! Can I use your mouth?” Noctis barely managed to choke out of his lungs. “Of course.” You said back, the deep silky sensuality of your voice giving away how good you knew it would be. You let your mouth fall open from a moan and rolled out your tongue, trying to look as inviting as you could for Noctis. He laid on his side, lining up his cock to your lips and tongue, letting the head grace your tongue before gently pushing it in your mouth and sharply inhaling. The feeling of fullness, at least in your head, made your pussy quiver and let out a moan against his cock as you began to move your head back and forth on him. 

The lovely feeling of friction both on your mouth and on your pussy was driving you insane, what Ignis and Noctis were giving you was good, but you felt like you needed more. You began to suck harder on Noctis allowing you tongue to work on pulling him in closer and deeper, while you had some of Ignis’ hair firmly in your hands almost pulling at it while pushing him into your pussy. That seemed to work as you felt fingers prodding at your entrance and with some adjusting from Ignis they were in and set a punishing pace inside you. Feeling tears of happiness prick at your eyes while also devouring Noctis’ cock was almost enough to send you over the edge. You were fully moaning shamelessly on his cock and you took the Prince as deep as you could down your throat and just a bit farther, you felt the edges of your sanity fraying as Ignis was quickly bringing you to orgasm. His fingers thrusting in and out of you with the occasional curl, it was difficult for you to even continue to think normally. 

“Wait! Fuck! (y/n) if you keep doing that I’m going to cum! Not yet!” Noctis almost shouted, and luckily that was just enough to snap you out of it to stop. You let his cock out of your mouth with a wet pop, and felt him shudder next to you as he was trying to control his labored panting. Ignis on the other hand hadn’t let up in the slightest, moans now spilled out of your mouth freely as the brown haired man in front of you brought you closer and closer to the edge. You felt Noctis shift next to you until you were face to face. “(y/n) you’re so beautiful like this. Can I kiss you?” You fervently nodded, not thinking you could speak at the moment. With your permission Noctis then moved to your lips and kissed you deeply, even though his movements were inexperienced he started to quickly get the hang of it, having a rather curious tongue. What finally sent you over the edge was when the Prince added tongue and it mingled with yours, in that moment you grabbed his arms and squeezed your nails into his skin, throwing your head back you let out a scream of ecstasy, which informed the both of them that you’d reached the limit. It felt like cracks of lighting were running along your body. You let yourself be undone by these men. Ignis didn’t stop and you didn’t want him to. 

Just as it was getting too much, Ignis stopped. He took out his fingers and you saw just how much you affected him. His eyes were intense with lust, maybe even some passion, you felt as if you were burning up again, you knew that was just going to be the first of many. Ignis used the slick from his fingers to spread it all over his stiff member as he began to stroke himself, his face covered in your wetness was a sight that you didn’t think would ever get old. “Hey don’t forget that I’m here.” Noctis said. You chuckled,” Of course not, I can still go you two. I think that both of your cocks desperately need attention.” 

Noct practically jumped at this,”Then can I, um, you know.” His blush was adorable and you couldn’t stop yourself from teasing him,” Can you what Noctis? Tell me what you want.” He instantly shied away from you as he tried to find the courage,”(y/n) would you let me fuck you.” “Well why don’t I prove to Ignis that I’m not a selfish lover while you come over here and pop your cherry, my Prince.” 

Noct and Ignis shared a glance and then moved into place like a puzzle. Ignis made his way onto the bed and placed himself right next to your head while Noctis moved over to your hips taking in the new view as he moved. Ignis then said,” Aren’t you forgetting something?” Then it hit you, you should probably use a condom. Sheepishly Noctis got up and made his way to his backpack, Ignis then turned to you and tilted your head up so he could kiss you. His skilled way of kissing soon unspooled you once again as you felt your cheeks flush Ignis' hand start to play with your breasts. Massaging them in his hand, any sort of tension you could’ve felt there melted away, closing your eyes you felt yourself becoming artfully undone, like pulling yarn off of a sweater. 

Just as you were about to let yourself get swept away, you heard tearing and momentarily broke the kiss to see Noct opening up the condom package. Gingerly he slipped on the clear colored condom and sat back down on the bed, lifting up your hips and placing them on his lap. “Ignis come here. Let me please you.” As Ignis moved in front of your vision, blocking the prince, you felt Noct rubbing his hard cock against your wet folds making sure to coat himself in your slick. What was in front of you was Ignis in his full naked glory over you, his toned torso slowly moving with every deep breath he made, his eyes locked onto yours. “Come on Ignis what are you waiting for?” You teased him. Soon enough his cock was against your lips, holding it at the base before he pushed it in your mouth and throat as far as you’d let him, rocking his hips forwards and backwards over your body, letting out a small groan. 

Almost at the sametime Ignis slid himself into your mouth you heard Noct say,” I’m going in (y/n).” Before feeling your walls open to accommodate Noctis’ impressive length, the fingering from Ignis letting Noctis in with little to no resistance, eventually he stuffed you full to the hilt and let out a loud moan,” Oh Six, (y/n) you’re so tight. It feels good.” You let out a moan against Ignis’ cock, the feeling of being full was starting to make your head spin and Noct wasn’t even moving yet. Ignis began to thrust a little faster into your throat allowing his groans and sighs to spill out freely from his mouth as he used your face; with each time Ignis moved the more you felt yourself getting lost in this moment. “I’m going to start moving now.” Noct said quietly. Feeling him pull out half way and then slamming himself back into you made your lower half shudder, you never knew anyone could get this deep, thanking the Six that you had enough room inside yourself for Noct, you began to suck harder on Ignis rewarding you with a deep groan from the brown haired man. 

Noct began to pick up the pace, it was a sloppy rhythm, occasionally you felt his hips involuntarily snap into you, but you let me go at whatever pace he felt comfortable at, seemingly he started to pay attention to the places you really liked, bucking your hips when he hit them, his pace became faster, gods you didn’t want him to stop.

“Noct don’t forget to make her feel good too.” Ignis huffed out.

“I am!” The Prince defended. 

“Not as much as you could be though. She’s taking both of us, doesn't she deserve more?” Oh, you loved to find out what Iggy had in store for you.

“You’re right. What should I do though? I’m already going pretty fast.” 

“Rub her clit. While I was eating her out I managed to make her cum rather fast like that.” 

“Ok… I’ll try that.” After the prince finished his sentence you felt a finger against your clit, rubbing it in and down motion. With this new added stimulation you let out a squeal against Ignis’ cock.   
“See she likes that. Keep going Noct.” Ignis purred out. “Keep going.” 

With that Noctis went faster. “(y/n) you’re clenching down on me.” Noctis said his panting getting heavier. Sounds that were groans now came out as moans; it sounded like heaven to your ears. Their combined noises melding with your own, this night has gone a lot better than you could’ve dreamt, it was as if you were in an orchestra and Ignis with Noct were the conductors of your pleasure. 

You wrapped your arms behind Ignis’ thighs drawing him closer to you, looking up as best you could, seeing his face contorted in pleasure was truly a sight to behold, he seemed as if he was gasping for air as he thrust into your mouth, feeling his cock twitch inside your throat, he was getting close. 

You wanted both of them to cum so badly, you could already feel Noctis twitching inside you, however, Ignis looked like he was holding back, even though his usually composed nature was practically thrown out of the window there was something still holding him back. 

“Noctis would you like to see her face?” Ignis managed to say between sharp inhales.

“That would be nice.” Noctis responded.

Ignis pulled his cock out of your mouth and moved to the side, when Noctis came into view you could tell just how much of a mess you had made of him, his eyes eating up the new sight. His hair stuck to his forehead, it looked as if he was throwing his head back every chance he got. “(y/n)... Am I doing good?” The Prince asked. “By the Six, yes! Please Noctis, I’m so close.” You almost stammered out. For a moment Noctis stopped, and then he lifted his lap and your hips with him, just your shoulders and arms were still on the bed, and as he finished putting you into place Noctis started hammering into you much faster than before. Immediately you throw your head back and let your moans out freely with the occasional scream, he was so deep inside you making sure to hit one of your favorite spots on the way, you were almost sure you were going to lose your mind from this, even though he was a virgin he was an incredibly fast learner. Everything out of your mouth was merely attempts to speak but no real words ever came out of your mouth, the way he was thrusting felt as if it was taking your very breath away while still letting you breathe.

Eventually you gathered up what little composure you had left,”Noct. Noctis! Prince! I’m going to cum, please cum with me!” You cried out with all the strength you had left in you. Noctis pressed his face against your diaphragm allowing you to feel his hot breath grace your bare skin. Then you came undone almost completely, this orgasm was much rougher than the first, burning it’s way through your whole body, it felt as if a tsunami bursted through a concrete wall and swept up everything in its path, at this point you just let your body go limp letting the Prince use your abused cunt however he desired. It was soon after yours started that Noctis’ own hit him like a truck, he threw his head back and let out a long moan mixed with a string of praising you. Feeling the condom doing it’s job firmly on his mind, he came down from his high, and before he slid out of you he kissed your cheek and said,” Oh Six, (y/n), wow. Thank you.” 

You laid there limp, only the rising and falling of your chest signaling that you were still alive. Tilting your head to the side you saw Ignis there stroking his cock to the sight of a thoroughly fucked you. Weakly smiling you knew that you weren’t quite done yet, after all you’d been pent up for weeks, and now that your deepest parts had been explored you were looking forward to the extra girth Ignis would definitely provide you with. 

Sitting upright you crawled your way over to him stopping just before his member to lay your torso on his crossed legs, letting your ass proudly stick up in the air for him to see. In a sing-song voice you said,” Ignis, you haven’t cum this whole time. Please fuck me~.” For a moment he hesitated, he was thinking. “What’s wrong Ignis?” You asked in a more serious tone. “Nothing, I am merely afraid I might hurt you. I only wish to bring you pleasure.” You lifted up your head and kissed him, pushing him gently onto the bed so he lay flat. “Oh Ignis, you could never hurt me. Besides I like testing my limits.” 

It was almost like something snapped in the man under you. Immediately he grabbed your ass and placed your pussy against his cock as he groaned into your mouth and began rolling his hips. You gasped the sudden friction causing your legs to tremble around him. The kiss was done so precisely it was as if he was doing ballet. Ignis seemed to understand very quickly what exactly made you tick. Feeling your own cum oozing out of your pussy and onto Ignis’ throbbing member was so erotic, his minstations on your body was slowly tearing away at your last few bits of sanity.

“Gods, (y/n) I can’t wait anymore.” Ignis sat you up and sunk you down on his raw cock, the brand new sensation made you throw back your head and scream in pleasure, as you felt him stretch you wider than anyone else ever had before. Noct interrupted before Ignis had the chance to start moving,”Hey! No fair you made me use a condom!” Ignis then began to thrust up into you before he answered,” Well, unlike you, I know when to pull out. Unless our lovely (y/n) had an objection to it?” You shook your head, even though you never had it raw you think that after tonight you’d be addicted to it. The perfect feeling of his head getting to every spot that Noctis somehow managed to miss and then some. The amount of pleasure was almost overwhelming. You found yourself reaching climax quickly; it took everything you had left in you not to cum. 

Clinging onto Ignis’ muscular form, you decided that it was time to make Ignis feel the same way you did, tightening your pussy purposefully around him you started to raise and lower your hips with the pace he set as well as you could. He moaned loudly, gritting his teeth together and then biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. You broke out into a feverish pant near forgetting entirely that you had an audience watching the both of you. “Both of you are so hot.” Noctis said. Looking over where you heard his voice, you saw him laying down on the pillows, cock in hand, stroking himself roughly to the beat of your flesh meeting Ignis’. This was all so much, you loved being right here right now, mixed with the masterful skills of Ignis’ love making, it was almost making you dizzy. Ignis seemed not to notice Noctis’ remark or maybe he was too focused to say anything back, but all you knew right now was that whatever magic Ignis had studied to get this good was working. 

Just as you thought this couldn’t get any better, Ignis started to lick and suck on the crook of your neck and that was it for you. Holding it in was not even an option at this point, as for the first time in a few years you managed to pull off the near impossible; you squirted all over Ignis. Throwing your head back and letting out a choked long low groan as you came, feeling the fluids spill all over each other as Ignis still pounded into you ruthlessly riding you through your orgasm with ease. “(y/n) I can’t hold it in anymore. I’m going to cum, please get off of me.” Hearing that you immediately snapped out of your trance and you lifted yourself off of him, the ropes of his semen hitting your inner thighs, you sat in front of him. Ignis used his hand to finish himself off, allowing himself to cover your body with his cum, it felt so warm and sticky, you didn’t mind the new sensation. 

“By the Six,” you paused for a second contemplating what you were about to do,” I want both of you inside me at the sametime. Can you both keep going?” Ignis nodded and said,” Absolutely.” You looked over to Noct,” Same here.” Before you could say or do anything further Ignis said,” Now first let’s clean up a little before we continue.” Knowing exactly what he meant you all went into the shower to rinse off and once the boys were done you had the job of cleaning yourself out.

One cleaning break later and you came out of the bathroom to see the both of them on the bed making out. It was much hotter than even your imagination would have made. Ignis was pressed flush against the Prince both of them using their hands to rub their cocks together the sounds of their wet kiss reaching your ears. Instead of interrupting you stood there and watched them move against each other, both of them much quieter than what they were with you and that in it’s own way was arousing. 

Ignis then broke their kiss,” I think we have an audience.” Both of them looked at you, your body leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. “Oh no don’t mind me.” You said grinning. “Oh but I think we do mind.” Noctis said,” after all I’ve been looking forward to taking you, not Ignis.” Ignis moved completely off of Noct,” I have also been looking forward to you (y/n). As you can imagine it’s not often we get these chances.” 

You smirked,” Well then now I’m here let’s finish the night with a bang.” The two made room for you between them on the bed. As you moved on the bed your heart was racing, of course you had stretched yourself out properly, however, you felt a new kind of eroticism in the fact you were about to do something so dirty. “Noctis behind me. Ignis you’re in front.” You knew your limits and so you had Noctis take the back, you knew Ignis was way too thick to take, or maybe you just liked being stretched out in your pussy. Either way the both got into their respective positions, using your arms you laid both of them down, while you stayed upright. The men both press their lower halves together, and you grabbed both of them making sure they were nice and hard. Adding lube to his cock, you first sunk down onto Noctis’ impressive length, you sharply inhaled at the new sensation, it felt good but it could be better. Taking a minute to get yourself adjusted you then guided Ignis’ cock into your wet entrance and leaned your hips forward to get the whole thing into you.

Just from the feeling alone you moaned, thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being filled, but you didn’t want to keep your lovers waiting. “ Are you two ready.” You saw Ignis nodding and heard Noct mumble a small,” Mhm.” Gently you moved your hips up and down the sensation was already fraying at your mind. Both with the heavenly feeling of Ignis in your pussy as well as the wonderfully grounding feeling in your ass, if this was somehow a dream you never wanted to wake up. Continuing to move you felt both of them twitching inside of you, moving up and down on them tightened you up more than you already were. “Ignis I can feel you. It’s good.” Noct moaned out. Ignis then grabbed your thighs making you go slightly faster,” I feel you too Noct. Both you and (y/n). You’re both wonderful partners.” Hearing that you moaned out both of their names and went even faster on them.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh became louder and louder. The full feeling in your stomach was wonderful, thinking was already difficult before, but now it was a whole new challenge. Whenever you tried to speak all that came out was incoherent babbling mixed in with the occasional cry of pleasure and asking for more. Noctis filled you up so nicely in the back, it felt very easy to just have it slide in and out of you with minimal effort and with not a lot of stretching happening to make you uncomfortable. While Ignis in the front made sure to stuff you as full as he could, you loved taking him all the way down to the base making sure that you had every last millimeter of himself inside you, stretching your wet pussy as open as you could.

Noct was taking sharp and shallow breaths, you could feel him twitching more and more inside you. Ignis’ fingers squeezed and caressed your thighs as you rode him up and down; his lips spilling out praises for you, for how good you were taking the both of them. Noct remained unchatty preferring to express his gratitude by occasionally thrusting up into you and moaning. Everything was so perfect and then you felt extra liquid heat in your ass,”(y/n). I’m cumming again.” The prince moaned. Noct then grabbed you by the hips and made you go even faster on them, the new quick pace making you shudder. You fell on top of Ignis as you rode Noct through his orgasm, your breasts pressing against the brown haired man as you took both of them deeper and harder, and you gladly took the liberty of squeezing down on him harder.

Noct then stopped and lifted his hips up and slid himself out of you, as he did you felt his cum leak out of you, then onto the bed, and finally Ignis’ thighs. Before you could even continue Ignis said,” You didn’t even let either of us know before you actually came. This is why I had you use the condom.” Already knowing the Noctis was probably turning ten different shades of red you took your hand and grabbed Ignis’ face forcing him to look at you,” Now it’s your turn Iggy I hope you’re ready, because I have something special in mind for you.” His green eyes seemed to shine at this new revelation,” Lead the way darling.” His accent made his statement much sexier than it was. 

Only for a moment you got off of Ignis, the feeling of sudden emptiness felt unusual as well as what little remained of Noctis semen, however, once you got on all fours he got the hint. Feeling his strong hands grip your hips he aligned himself up perfectly and slid right in, your pussy immediately welcoming him in with no resistance. Being full once again you moaned out his name, at a tortuous pace he thrust slowly in and out of you, now was way too late to be pulling something that gentle and you were starting to get frustrated. “Ignis please fuck me so much harder. I want to barely even remember my own name!” Hearing that he snapped he picked up pace much faster and was hammering into you. Even going this fast he made sure to aim for your sweet spots first at your g-spot and then the one extremely deep inside of you, feeling tears at your eyes all you could do was grab the sheets and hold on for dear life. 

At this point you were chanting his name telling him how close you were getting once again, you knew that after this next one you’d be spent. Ignis stopped and in between pants he said,” Wait, (y/n), I want to see your face.” Gladly you let your shaky legs fall as you rolled over, Ignis leaned over you snaking his way on top of your body, placing your legs over his shoulders. His face so close to yours then locked you into a passionate kiss and again he rammed himself inside you starting out slowly and then picking up the pace he had beforehand. This you could tell he was being entirely undone. Your legs bounced with every thrust he gave to you, locking you into the mating press position. “(y/n) I’m almost there. I need to pull out.” As soon as you heard that you took your legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his hips pressing in deeper on yourself. “Wait, this is, (y/n) what if…” Ignis said. “It’s fine, I just, I really want you to cum inside me, please, I already have the morning after pill on me just in case.” His green eyes widened, and for a moment he was still, but then he started to move again,” (y/n), oh (y/n), I simply can hardly control myself with you.” Picking up his original pace you found yourself engulfed in newfound pleasure, this was going to be your first ever creampie and you honestly couldn’t think of anyone else you’d even let do this to you. It wasn’t long before Ignis cried out as he came inside you, the extra feeling of his seed flooding your insides made you cum twice as hard as you had all night. His lips crashed with yours in a sloppy wet kiss and he kept desperately thrusting into you letting more and more of his cum into your willing body. You rolled your eyes back and groaned as he kept pumping you full, making the most of your orgasm you squeezed your legs tighter around him begging him to go inside you even deeper.

A few minutes later you came back down to reality. Ignis had collapsed down onto you panting heavily as he was still buried deep within you. What an intense night this was, honestly you were only planning on the first half but in the end you were still here regardless. Just now you noticed the shower water running. Noct came out using the damp towel that had been discarded earlier, usually he would just lay down on the bed before passing out, but this time he moved some of your hair out of the way and kissed you on the forehead before whispering and exhausted sounding, ”Thank you.” The prince then flopped down on the bed, gladly falling asleep rather quickly. 

It seemed as if Ignis was about to follow suit rather quickly, however, realizing the actions of what you’d just done caused you to ask him,” Hey Ignis, I’ll take the plan B, could you start the shower for us?” Instantly he got off of you and almost begrudgingly slid himself out of you, causing what must’ve been a river of Ignis’ cum to flow out of you. Just as you were getting up you realized that it was probably going to be awkward to see Prompto and Gladio again, oh well that was for later, but right now for the first time in a long time you felt relaxed.


End file.
